


best of all possible worlds

by qqtahng



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but theres mentions of it, lancelot has some emotions, no graphic descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqtahng/pseuds/qqtahng
Summary: Terrible things should not happen to good people. Of this, Lancelot was utterly convinced.





	best of all possible worlds

_Siegfried looked Lancelot sternly in the eyes._

_“There will come a day where you won’t be able to protect him. You can’t always shield him from the horrors of this world.”_  

_Lancelot’s eyes shone with a defiant glint, not towards Siegfried, but towards the universe that felt the need to make things needlessly complicated._

  _“Maybe so, but I will do my best to delay that day for as long as possible.”_

_Siegfried let out a sigh of mixed pride and resignation, “I expected nothing less from you, Lancelot.”_

 

* * *

 

Lancelot awoke with a start, breaths coming in quick and shallow as the shock from his prophetic memory of a dream faded. He glanced around the room to find that his surroundings were familiar: they were his quarters, his own little space carved out just for him just the way he liked it.

Well, for him and one other person.

Vane was still sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the unnerving dream-memory he just had.

Lancelot took a moment to study him. For so long the two had known each other, cared for each other, and yet it was only recently that those emotions were brought to light in mutual understanding. Lancelot smiled, he was grateful the universe allowed them that much, at least.

The smile didn’t last long as his gaze made his way down Vane’s torso. His night shirt had ridden up, exposing scars of various shapes, sizes, and lengths as they ran their way across and around his skin. Lancelot found himself tracing one in particular. It was almost entirely faded and inconspicuous to most, some would even say it looked cool if they saw it, with its jagged edges running along the left side of his waist. Lancelot regarded it as a reminder; a haunting reminder of one of his own personal failures.

He didn’t have time to reminisce alone, however. Vane stirred at the sensation of Lancelot’s hand brushing over him.

“Hm…? Lan-chan, you’re up at this hour?”

Lancelot withdrew his hand, but only slightly, “Ah, Vane. Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Mm… not sure. I think I’m also kinda thirsty.”

“I’ll get you some water. I’m up now anyway.”

Lancelot got up before Vane had any time to protest. He got two glasses and filled them both before heading back to bed. He offered one to Vane while placing his own on the nightstand.

“Thanks, Lan-chan.” Vane chirped. He sat up and took a few sips before staring quizzically at Lancelot, “Okay, the sun is still a ways away from rising, and somehow I didn’t need the smell of pancakes to get you out of bed. What’s up?”

Lancelot cursed inwardly at how predictable his sweet tooth was before speaking “… Do you remember when I got promoted to captain?”

“Yeah! I was super proud of you! It’s too bad that wasn’t the best time for a celebration considering all that Isabella crap we had to go through… bleh.” Vane made a small face at the memory before sipping at his again water, “You’re probably thinking of something else, though.”

Lancelot hummed, “How astute of you. Yes, I’m referring to one of the earlier missions I sent you on when you were still just a knight.” He grimaced at the memory, “I’m… I’m sorry about that.”

Vane tilted his head, “Uh, that’s getting a little vague, Lan-chan.”

Lancelot could still remember the reports on his desk. He had thought it was a simple mission: send a few small squadrons out to collect what was left of Sylph’s creation. Most towns had complied, save for one. The one which just happened to become corrupt with underlying greed long before the Sylph Incident, the one that happened to be willing to kill in order to retain a precious commodity, the one that just so happened to be the one that Vane’s squadron got sent to.

“That village that had rebelled after the Sylph incident. I didn’t think things would get so violent, so unruly. I couldn’t… I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Lancelot rubbed his temples as he could feel the despair and frustration from back then resurfacing, “It’s been so long since then and I still don’t think I’ve properly apologized. What you had to go through… you should not have had to experience that. I’m so sorry.”

Vane looked startled, “Hey, hey Lan-chan… you don’t have to beat yourself up over that. If I didn’t go through it then someone else would’ve. Hell, I would’ve forgotten about that if you didn’t bring it up just now.”

Both of them knew that last statement was a lie. It was the first time Lancelot had seen Vane grievously injured: a deep slice up his left side by a well placed sword. Of course, there were other nicks and bruises acquired amongst the fighting, but that one stood out especially. The wound was a ragged one, probably caused by Vane shielding another member of his team. He remembered hearing how Vane was lucky to be alive at that time. Lancelot shook his head, “That’s not the point. I couldn’t help you. I couldn’t do anything. I was helpless from that distance and you were… it felt like I left you on your own. You even had to…” Lancelot stopped there.

The two of them knew joining the Order was not something to be taken lightly. They knew it would occasionally entail doing things that neither liked for the sake of protecting their country. But Lancelot always thought he would be the first of the two of them to take a life. The fact that Vane was put in that situation first was just about the cruelest fact the universe could have made him face. Vane, who always saw the best in people, who always put others ahead of himself, who was the epitome of sanction, had to face the antithesis of his very character far sooner than Lancelot had ever anticipated.

Lancelot reached for Vane’s hand and gently grasped it, “You didn’t deserve to go through that.” His voice was soft, “You — a person who was meant to nurture, to promote, to protect — were not meant to carry out deeds of that nature.” He brought up Vane’s hand and kissed it softly, “You have done so much for me, sacrificed so much for others, and yet I have failed to even begin to repay what I owe you.”

Vane was silent for a moment. Then, he brought up his free hand and gently tucked a lock of stray hair behind Lancelot’s ear, “Lan-chan- no, Lancelot, I’m a knight of this order the same as you are, I don’t demand repayment; I just do what I do. I don’t think it was very realistic of you to think I could live my life like this without… ‘doing deeds of that nature,’” Vane use his free hand to punctuate the statement with air quotes, “I’d be lying if I said I was fine every time it came to that and I think… I think it’d be a lie to say I’m completely the same as before after those experiences, but Lancelot,” Vane looked Lancelot directly in the eyes as he spoke, “There are a lot more people in the skies who need to be worried for than me.”

“Vane…”

“I-I mean, not to say I don’t like your concern,” Vane stuttered, “Just that, well, you’ve known me for all your life. Have a little faith that I can do my part, yeah?” He flashed Lancelot a genuine smile so big, cheeks flushed a little, and Lancelot could feel his heart skip a beat.

No words could come to Lancelot’s mind, and he instead leaned in, gently kissed the crook of Vane’s neck, and wrapped his arms around his waist in a tight hug.

“Wah!? Lan-chan!?”

“Hehe, it’s just like you to soothe other’s worries. Thank you, Vane.”

Vane remained still for a moment before reciprocating the embrace and stroking Lancelot’s hair, “I do my best.”

The morning sunlight crept through the window, illuminating the moment. And though the light was dazzling, Lancelot truly believed nothing could be as radiant as the man who he held in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> can u hear my lanvane feelings and how they thirst for more content


End file.
